


Throughout the night

by compasspoints



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sisters, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compasspoints/pseuds/compasspoints
Summary: Jawbone has been woken up in the middle of the night for dozens of reasons- drug deals, fights, hookups, and on one memorable occasion- a severed finger. However, living in a house full of traumatized teens, he had been woken up more and more lately due to nightmares. Nonetheless, being woken up by a panicked message cantrip from his adopted daughter at 2am is a first for him.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwen Abernant, Adaine Abernant & Jawbone O'Shaughnessey, Aelwen Abernant & Jawbone O'Shaughnessey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Throughout the night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in forever but between the Abernant sisters in the finale and quarantine, this was inevitable. Stay safe (inside!)

Jawbone has been woken up in the middle of the night for dozens of reasons- drug deals, fights, hookups, and on one memorable occasion- a severed finger. However, living in a house full of traumatized teens, he had been woken up more and more lately due to nightmares. Nonetheless, being woken up by a panicked message cantrip from his adopted daughter at 2am is a first for hi.

“Jawbone! Please come help, Aewlyn’s panicking and I can’t get her to calm down!”

Jawbone sits up, rubbing his eyes, grabs his glasses and quickly responds “On my way kiddo, it’ll be okay” 

Jawbone left his bed and headed off towards the sisters room, running up the book-adorned spiral staircase. He opened the door to see the tower room in a state of disarray. Luckily, Aelwyn had not cast any harmful spells, but a bookshelf had been knocked over, it’s contents spilling out into the floor, and Aelwyn had her back pressed against the wall, looking around panicked, clearly not seeing what was there. A few feet away, Adaine was kneeling on the ground, holding her hands up in a placating gesture, trying her best to ground Aelwyn. 

Jawbone walks into the room, making his footsteps audible but not intimidating, and goes to sit next to Adaine. 

“Hey there Kiddo. What’s going on?” 

“Uh-Um. I-uh.” Adaine nervously mumbled for a moment before getting the full story out. “Aelwyn was trancing, and she started to talk in her sleep, and I went to wake her up and she started panicking, and she keeps talking about our parents and saying they can’t make her hurt me and I-uh I don’t know what to do.”  
“Okay,” Jawbone nodded slowly, taking care to keep his voice calming. “Hey, Aelwyn? Can you hear us?” 

Aelwyn responded to her name, but she clearly couldn’t identify who it was coming from. “I-I won’t do it. I won’t let you hurt her. She- she’s my sister. You,” she flinches, “You can’t make me.” 

From Jawbone’s side, Adaine speaks up. “Aelwyn! No one’s trying to make you do anything. I’m right here. It’s me, it’s Adaine. I’m okay.” 

Aelwyn shook her head desperately, looking around for a way to get out of whatever twisted memory she was reliving. 

“Aelwyn. It’s Jawbone, Adaine and I are here with you, in your room, in Mordrid Manor. I promise you both are safe. Can you tell me where you are?” 

She swallowed heavily, clearly distraught. “The forest- we- no? Are we? We’re not. We’re not. We are not.” 

“Yeah, Aelwyn, we’re not there. Can you tell me where we are?” 

“I-I uh. The- okay. We aren’t” she stumbled over her words, struggling. “I- don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, hey, hey. There’s no need to be sorry! It’s okay you don’t remember. All of us are in Elmville, in Mordrid Manor. Adaine is here, I’m here, and you’re here.” 

“Wha- I. Adaine can’t be here. She’s dead. S-” Aewlyn choked on a sob. “She died because of me.” She dissolved into tears. Jawbone took a look over at Adaine and saw her trying her best to stave off a panic attack of her own. She seemed to be doing alright, considering the circumstances, but was frozen to her spot on the ground.

Hesitantly, Jawbone took a slow step forward towards Aewlyn. “Is it alright if I touch you? Just a hand on your shoulder.” 

Without a response, Jawbone spoke up again. “I’m just putting my hand on your shoulder.” 

He gently placed a furry paw on her shoulder, trying his best to get an insight into how she would respond. 

Aewlweyn gasped audibly, and flinched away from the touch, but having nowhere to move to, she hit the back of her head against the wall. 

Jawbone cursed under his breath, “I’m sorry.” He put his hands up in a non-offensive position. “You don’t want to be touched right now, that’s alright.” 

However, Jawbone did see a sliver more of Aelwyn in her eyes. “Aelwyn? Can you go ahead and put your feet flat down on the floor.” 

Aewlyn nodded silently, and moved to do just that. 

“Alright! That’s awesome, good job. Now can you tell me what you feel under your feet.” 

“The floor. It’s-uh,” She shook her head, clearly trying to snap herself out of it. “It’s cold. And hard. It’s not the forest, and it’s not the tower.” 

“Okay, good. Do you know where you are?” 

“Uh-yes. Yes, I am in mine and Adaines roo-” She cut herself off “Where’s Adaine!?” 

Adaine quickly moved forward. “I’m right here. I’m okay, I’m alive.” 

Aelwyn nodded, and reached out a hand to Adaine, which she quickly grabbed back. 

“And… and Father is dead. And he can’t hurt us anymore.” 

Both Adenine and Jawbone nod. “That’s right, I kicked his ass.” 

That pulls a small, flat chuckle out of Aelwyn. “That you did.” She pauses for a moment, rubbing her brow“Sorry- just. Is the unicorn gone?” 

“Sure is, you banished it beyond the planes. Nothing and no one is coming for us.”

“Okay. Alright. But, uh, just to be safe,” she waved her arms around, and a shield shed gentle blue, arcane light on the three of them.

The trio sat there in silence for a few minutes, letting reality seep back into Aelwyns head.

“Alrighty, why don’t the two of you get back into bed? I know an episode like that can be really draining and a trance has got nothing on a good ol’ snooze, okay?.” 

Aelwyn nodded, going to stand up, but finding her legs rather weak. Before Jawbone could even make a move to help, Adaine was standing there. “I got you. I’m here with you.” 

Aewlyn nodded and allowed herself to be led back to the bottom bunk of the bunk beds, and let out a sigh of relief when she felt her sister climb in with her.

The two sisters, taking comfort in the other's presences, murmuring apologies and forgiveness, drift off to a more peaceful slumber. As Jawbone goes to walk back down the stairs to his own room, he throws a glance back at the two elves. Smiling sadly, he whispered with more sincerity than ever, “Goodnight kiddos. I’m here if you need me.”


End file.
